Home is Where Your Team Is
by ncisloverinnc
Summary: A shaken Callen visits DC, and finds comfort in a kindred spirit.  Mostly Ziva/Callen, but slight Tiva if you squint.  Set pre-season 9.


**A/N: Wrote this before season 9 started, so not completely in canon. Tiva lovers, don't hate me...I'm not jumping ship, but I could totally envision this. They're so much alike, whereas T & Z are opposites. There's an interesting YouTube vid that alludes to this ship that was another inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: blahblahblah don't own them blahblah**

The bullpen was quiet today, except for the background clicking of computer keys and the occasional cough. The 'ding' of the elevator broke the silence, and Tony glanced up from his monitor to see a handsome young man headed his way. When the man had nearly reached Tony's desk, McGee happened to look up.

"Agent Callen?", he questioned as his eyes registered their recognition of the man. He rose and met the dark haired man with a handshake.

"McGee – nice to see you again."

As Tony observed the scene curiously, a voice sounded from the catwalk above.

"Ma-gee! MTAC, now!". The silver haired team leader was halfway down the steps, when he looked up in surprise, slowed his pace and grinned. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!".

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" smiled Agent Callen. The two embraced fondly.

"Thought you resigned," smirked Gibbs.

"Yeah, well, all the best beach casitas in Mexico were taken," shot back Callen, smiling.

"Seriously, what brings you to DC?"

"Long story, but the higher-ups are not happy about the stuff that went down with Hetty and our team, so I have to meet with the Director about the situation," he replied.

"Yeah, I heard about that. You ok?" asked the older agent, with concern on his face.

"I'm fine, Gibbs. Now, you gonna introduce me to the rest of the famous DC team?"

"Yep," Gibbs growled. "DC team- G. Callen. Callen- DC team."

At this point, Tony, who had risen from his chair when Gibbs entered the bullpen, strode over to stand next to the other men.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," he asserted, thrusting his hand at Callen. "And this," he motioned towards Ziva's desk, "is Probationary Field Agent Ziva David,".

It took Tony a split second to realize that Ziva, who had been staring intently at the LA agent since his arrival, had maneuvered herself, ninja-like, between the two men. She and Callen were gazing at each other with unreadable expressions. Finally, Callen broke the moment.

"Agent David- your reputation precedes you. It's a pleasure," he stated as he gently took her hand.

"As does yours, Agent Callen. And it's Ziva," she spoke softly, with a hint of a blush.

Tony realized that they were still holding hands, eyes locked, so he cleared his throat. "So, G...is that short for...?"

"Just 'G'," Callen cut him off, still looking at Ziva in a manner that totally unnerved Tony. It especially unnerved him that Ziva was gazing back at Callen with an almost identical expression.

"Come on, Callen, I'll show you up to the Director's office," said Gibbs, grabbing a coffee cup from his desk and heading back up the stairs. "Ma-Gee! Ya waitin' for an invitation?"

"N..no, boss. On it," McGee mumbled as he raced to catch up with the boss and the visitor from LA.

Tony and Ziva watched until the group disappeared into Vance's office, then Ziva returned to her desk, with Tony hot on her heels.

"So, Zee-vah," he began, perching on her desk. "You seemed very...attentive... to our visitor from Cali-for-nye-aye. Ya thinkin' some West Coast action now? Cuz you know 'you could travel the world, but nothing comes close to the Golden Coast'...DOH!" Tony's Katy Perry impression was cut short by a well-timed Gibbs slap.

"Gear up, we got a case!" Gibbs snarled as he blazed through the bullpen.

The remainder of the day was a blur -crime scene, lab, autopsy, interrogation. Finally, at 2000, the team was dismissed to go home. It had been a long day, and Ziva just wanted some peace and quiet, (especially since Tony had been more incorrigible than usual at the crime scene), so she left quickly, not waiting for her co-workers. Once she arrived at her apartment, however, she felt the restlessness that comes with a stressful day. She considered going out for a run, but instead, she showered and changed, and headed to her favorite hole-in-the-wall bar for a drink.

She approached the bar, and was immediately recognized by the bartender, who smiled and brought her her 'usual'. She sat down on the barstool, and gratefully took the drink.

"Come here often?" asked a voice from nearby. "Doesn't really strike me as an NCIS hangout."

Ziva turned to find the blue eyes of G. Callen trained upon her. He sat a few seats down, nursing his own drink. Ziva motioned for him to join her.

"Yes, actually I do. The bartender here makes the best mojitos in town." she replied. "But you are correct. I do not believe any of my co-workers would appreciate the ambience here. Let us just say that when they want to go out for a drink, there usually are big crowds and loud music involved. So, how did _you_ end up here?" she asked with a smile.

"I hate traveling when I'm not undercover. I can't just sit in a hotel room and watch pay-per-view, so I thought I'd get out and explore DC and clear my head. This place was pretty close, and I needed a drink after today."

"I heard about your meeting. Director Vance does not like for his field agents to 'go rogue', yes? Do not worry – Vance will cool down and it will be fine. Just ask Gibbs. He has been down that road a time or two," she reassured him.

"Yeah, I get the sense there's a little tension between those two. Oh well, I'll just take my slap on the wrist and get back to LA, thanks." He took a long sip of his drink.

"At the risk of asking the question I hate the most, how are you, Callen? It must be very difficult, given your situation." Callen looked her with a question in his eyes. "Mossad." Ziva clarified. "They compiled a dossier on you and your team back when...", she hesitated, finding it too difficult to even say it out loud. Fortunately, Callen caught on, and nodded in understanding.

"I'm fine. Isn't that what you're supposed to say when people ask? I mean, what else can you say, right?" he replied, eyes searching hers.

"I am sorry for what you are going through," Ziva said sincerely, placing her hand on his forearm.

"Doesn't Gibbs have rules about saying you're sorry?"

Ziva chuckled. "Gibbs has lots of rules. I do not necessarily endorse them all. And I am sorry."

"Thanks. Now, how about another one of those famous mojitos and a lighter topic?"

The bartender brought another round, then another, as the 2 settled into an easy stream of conversation. By their 4th, they were laughing over previous missions, and commiserating over foreign ops.

"...and he completely ignored me, lying there, bleeding all over the blacktop, and ran over to check the damage on the Challenger! Seriously! And all the way to the hospital, he wouldn't stop complaining about the paint chip in his hood from MY bullet!"

"Sam sounds like a wonderful partner, in spite of his obsession with his car," Ziva laughed.

"He is," Callen acknowledged. "He kind of reminds me of you, in a way. All tough and no- nonsense on the outside, and a big Teddy bear on the inside. You guys would get along well. Plus, he could speak Hebrew with you," he added with a wink.

"Perhaps someday we will meet. I would like that very much."

"And speaking of partners, Tony seems..."

"Immature? Juvenile? Irritating?" Ziva interrupted

. Callen grinned. "Well, I was going with 'nice', but ok," he shrugged. "Sounds like you and your partner have a complicated relationship."

Ziva shook her head ruefully. "As much as I hate that word, it is the best one to describe my relationship with Tony. He has my back, and I will always have his. But we are like oil and vinegar, yes? We don't always see eye to eye."

"I think you mean 'oil and water'," he smirked. "And I think you underestimate Agent DiNozzo. Come on , Ziva. How many men would travel halfway around the world to avenge a partner's death? Sounds more like a lover than a partner to me.

" Ziva shifted uncomfortably, but maintained a cool expression. "Tony loves his team. I believe that any one of us would do the same for the others."

"Uh huh, " smiled Callen.

Ziva spun around in her seat to face Callen. "So, does that mean you are in love with Hetty Lange? Because you and your team quit your jobs and traveled around the world to save_ her_," she added triumphantly.

Callen's face hardened a bit, and he replied cautiously, "I'm not really sure what you know about that op, or _how_ you know, but Hetty is the backbone of our team, and we sure as hell weren't going to let her go off to her death without backing her up."

Ziva softly placed a hand on his arm. "I may no longer be Mossad, but I still have contacts in many places who keep me informed, especially if NCIS is involved. I know that op was about you. I know you have been searching for your family for a long time, G. It was a very courageous thing your team did for Ms. Lange. I hope you were able to find some answers."

The young man's expression softened. "Sorry. It's just that I haven't even shared a lot of that info with my team.". He shook his head. "I know it's crazy, but all I ever wanted was to know who I am. And now this...it scares me, Ziva," he stated honestly. "All I've ever wanted was a family, to belong somewhere. I didn't even hesitate when it came to saving Hetty. Those people, my team? They_ are_ my family. They're all I have."

His words touched Ziva deeply. She replied, "I remind you of Sam, and yet, you remind me of myself a few years back. Until I came to NCIS, I never truly felt as though I belonged. Of course, I have a father, but his priority has never been to his flesh and blood, only to his country. After he betrayed me, I lost the will to live. I truly thought I would die in Salim's camp, and I did not care if I did. But my team showed me that family is not always rooted in genetics. G, do not let your desire to belong cloud your judgement. I know what it is to be determined- obsessed, even. It is a dangerous thing. And do not underestimate your team. Sometimes, having people you can trust in your life is more important than having people to whom you are just related."

He smiled sadly. "I know. But at least you know who your father is, what your name is. I think I'm just destined to never know. I'm tired of not belonging. I'm tired of being alone." His eyes misted.

Maybe it was the show of emotion. Or maybe the honesty of his words, reflected when his blue eyes met her brown ones. Or maybe it was all the alcohol. But when he looked at her like _that_, Ziva placed her hand softly on his cheek and murmured, "You are not alone, G,". Then, she gently kissed him, and rose from her barstool, placing his hand in hers. "You are not alone tonight."

The first few rays of light had barely begun to break through the blinds when Ziva's alarm went off. As she reached over to silence it, she felt movement beneath her. Blue eyes smiled down at her.

"Hi."

"Hello yourself," she smiled in return. She lazily rolled over so that her chin was resting on Callen's warm chest. "How are you this morning?"

Callen absently stroked her soft curls. "Better, I think. Not alone," he grinned. "By the way, I need some help with a translation.". He repeated a string of words in passable Hebrew. Ziva gave a soft gasp, but did not respond. "I guess I could just ask Sam," he shrugged. "Although it might be a little awkward trying explain to where I learned that phrase," he smirked. "I could tell him how it was screamed in my ear – that might help him get the context."

Ziva sat up and arched an eyebrow. "Go ahead and ask Sam," she challenged, with a smirk of her own.

"OK, but first," he began while pulling her to him, "maybe I should hear it again. You know...just so I can get the pronunciation right," he smirked, taking her into his arms as she hit the snooze again.

Tony arrived early to work that day, something that had to be a first for him. He pulled into his parking space and leapt from his car, racing to catch up with Ziva. "It's a lovely morning, wouldn't you say, Agent David?".

Ziva glanced over her shoulder suspiciously, never breaking stride. "Why are you here early, Tony?"

"A better question, my dear Zee-vah, is why did you come in to work from the opposite direction as your house today, hmm?"

Ziva didn't miss a beat. "There was an accident on the beltway, so I took an alternate route."

"Yeah," called McGee from in front of them. "1 dead and 2 injured. Traffic backed up in both directions. Good thing you took another route, Ziva."

Ziva shot Tony a look of vindication, and they all continued into the bullpen.

The morning went by without a case, thus giving Tony a chance to closely observe his beautiful partner. She seemed her usual self, for the most part, but something subtle was different today. Not that he minded the ninja in a skirt, with her hair down and curly, and glowing like a woman who had...whoa, wait a minute...

"So, Ziva, what did you do last night?"

"That is none of your concern, Tony," she replied without making eye contact.

"Ah-HAH! You got lucky last night, didn't you! You little vixen!"

"Not everyone in the world shares the details of their personal lives with their co-workers, DiNozzo!" Ziva snapped testily.

"Oh, so you deny that you went to the X bar last night and picked up a guy?" he challenged. "Because there was a car that looked suspiciously like that of a certain Junior agent's in the parking lot when I drove by."

Ziva merely raised an eyebrow. "There are many cars that look like mine in the Metro area. And just what were you doing in that neighborhood, anyway? It is miles from your house."

A head slap pre-empted Tony's response, much to Ziva's relief. "If you don't have enough work to keep you from driving around town all hours, I can find you some more, DiNozzo!" Gibbs roared as he blazed through the bullpen on the way to get coffee.

"Shutting up now, Boss."

"Well, Mr. Callen, I trust you'll have a safe trip back to L.A., " Director Vance shook Callen's hand as the two made their way down the steps. "Give Ms. Lange my regards."

"Of course, Director,".

Callen made his way into the bullpen just as Gibbs returned. Gibbs smirked and extended his hand. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, well, I _have _developed a fondness for our nation's capital," began Callen, casting a nonchalant glance toward Ziva's desk. "But you know what they say – 'home is where your team is', so I guess I'd better head back. "

The two men exchanged handshakes and bid each other farewell. Callen turned to the rest of the bullpen and acknowledged the Washington team.

"McGee, come back to visit us in LA anytime. And bring Abby -I'm sure Eric would love to see her again." McGee bristled as Callen shook his hand. "And Nell, our newest computer whiz, would love to meet _you_," he winked, as McGee turned ten shades of crimson.

Then, Callen turned toward Tony's desk. "Agent DiNozzo, you're welcome to come, too! I'm sure our LAPD liason could hook you up with some parties and babes. Although it looks like DC has its share of those," he added with a twinkle in his eye that Tony regarded suspiciously before flashing his trademark grin.

"Ziva," he finally turned to her, and she seemed to glow from within. He reached for her hand, as if to shake it, and surreptitiously leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Something that Tony noticed knocked her slightly off-balance for just a milisecond. Not that anyone else would have seen but him. She quickly recovered, and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. "Shalom, G," she breathed, as he turned toward the elevator.

"Alright, breaktime's over! Everyone, back to work!" Gibbs' voice echoed throughout the bullpen, as he went in search of his tenth (twelfth?) coffee of the day.

As the sun went down, the group gathered their things to head home. Tony purposely waited around until he saw that Ziva was ready to leave, then he raced to meet her at the elevator.

"Hey Ziva, wanna go catch a movie?" he asked hopefully.

"No thank you, Tony," she replied pleasantly. "I am too tired tonight." Tony's face dropped for a split second. "But..." she hesitated, "perhaps another night?"

He did a double take, and when he saw that she was being serious, he smiled. "Ok, well, 'night, then," he called, as she exited to the parking lot.

He was still standing by his car, lost in a whirl of thoughts as her car sped away.


End file.
